A War is Coming
by wonderwman07
Summary: True happiness is very rare and one you find it one should never let it go. Yet some will always try and ruin it. Evil shall rise always and many will fall. Can Superman and Wonder Woman survive and evil they don't see coming.
1. Chapter 1

These characters belong to the wonderful people of DC Comics. I just got a little creative. Enjoy :)

Chapter 1: Time to head home

Themyscira,

It's time. I can't hide here forever, even though it might be easier…so much easier. How can I face him, Kal-El, my friend, my lover and my sun? Facing my mother was one thing but him. Two months of hiding, somehow I'm sorry doesn't seem good enough. He saved my life. Ride to hell and back for me. Walking onto my balcony in the palace I begin to think of how Kal rescued me.

Sitting in that dark dank cell, alone helpless his face was a shining beckon. In the final days of Darkside's invasion he stood in front of my cell eyes of crimson red blazing, armor of royal blue riddled with dents and Spartan red cape in tatters. The look in his eyes when he saw I was alive and well, he had found his moon.

Lost in thought I barely hear my mother enter my chambers. She senses my nerviness and places her hands on my cheeks.

"My little moon, why are you so down trodden?"

"I'm just worried to face him. What if his love for me has faded?"

"Daughter I do not believe that is even possible. You were kidnapped and tortured by Darkside. You needed time, he understands."

I sigh, "I can only hope." My mother doesn't everything. How I left, just a small note. "Need time, going home, Love Diana." After those nights together he deserved so much more. In his arms, so warm so safe. No amount of my mother's words could lift the feeling of dread that crept into my heart.

My mother leans in and kisses my forehead. She knew what it is like to love and be loved, even though she would never admit. She loved Zeus and he her so complicated.

"I will pray to the gods that your journey is safe and that you meeting with him ends as you desire. You both have earned some happiness." She grabbed my hands and stare at my stomach. A simple smile, I would have never thought she would do so.

"As do you mother. May the gods be with you and our sisters until my return. See you soon."

I gaze towards the heavens and began to fly. As I head towards the magical barrier I began to think to myself. "As soon as leave this barrier he'll know."

Taking a deep breath I turn and look one last time at my home. Placing my hands on my stomach I smile. "Oh beautiful blue waters and white sands of Themyscira I know I shall see you again soon with my beloved. Please welcome them with open arms as you do me. And let him feel this to be his home, oh my beloved island as much as you are to me." Removing my eyes from my people I turn upwards to Man's World, Kal's home, Smallville.

To the readers from a nerdy gamer, I hope you liked my first attempt at a fan fiction. Opinions will be most welcome. Might post chapter 2 later today. Coming up, Supes inspiring speeches, Bats and a super bro fist and looming darkness in the horizon... Hope i got you guys enjoy.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Oh the press

Washington DC. Hall of Justice,

All to the Justice League stands before a crowd of eager reporters to hear words from Superman. The battle with Darkside had taken it toll on the Justice League and world. With all sides at a truce, they began to work together rebuilding what that monster destroyed. Surrounded by Batman, Green Lantern, Flash, Martian Manhunter and Aquaman, Clark began his hopeful speech.

"Since the invasion of Darkside we the Justice League have been working closely with the UN and other aid organizations to help rebuild several major cities all over the world, but the work is far from over. We must all work together in order to help those in need. Our ability to help allows others prove as the people of earth we can raise above all obstacle and become stronger by helping our fellow man. We the Justice League are proud of those service men and women who help us with saving the innocent. And we praise those who gave their lives to defend this world from tyranny." Taking a breath he continued, "For their sacrifice will be remembered."

Gazing towards the sky his mind wonders toward the person missing to his right, Wonder Woman. He continues speaking, but a familiar sound enters from a distance.

THUMP, THUMP.

Speaking to himself he says, "I know that heart-beat, Diana." A smile spreads across his face. His moon had returned.

J'onzz could sense Clark's desire to fly away in to the arms of the woman he loved. Stepping forward in-front of Superman J'onzz begins to speak, "If there are any question…"

Before he could finish his sentence a familiar voice rose from the crowd as Superman turned to leave, "Lois Lane Daily Planet, have you heard from Wonder Woman. She hasn't been seen for two months."

Clark paused, for a moment he thought about answering her but he can't take it anymore. Being away from the woman he love physically hurt; no sleep constant worrying whether she'd return. "No not this time Lois", Clark says to himself, "there is another who is more important than you."

Centering himself, he continued to walk in the direction of exist. Batman stops him placing his hand on Clark's shoulder. Under his breath Batman mouths, "Congratulations…. Pa." The two best friends smile at each other. Damn Batman, his good.

J'onzz answers the roving reporter, "Ms Lane Wonder Woman has been through a horrific event and is taking time off with her people and deserves her privacy."

Interjecting Lois replies, "Martian Manhunter, we all know that Wonder Woman is one of the founding members and second in command of the Justice League. How can you protect us when the League is one woman short? I'd like to hear what Superman has to say on the matter."

THUMP THUMP

Her heart beat is like sweet music to his ears. He exists the room and takes to the skies with a sonic boom.

"Well that was just rude", Lois drones.

"Well Ms Lane, Superman does have super hearing and is currently heading to helping someone in need. I know we are in the middle of a press conference Ms Lane but crime never ceases nor do we. "

The other reports snicker. She growls.

"This concludes our press conference. The League would like to all of thank you all for coming."

The reporters being to file out save one, Lois. Hiding in one of the hallways of the Hall of justice she waits and listens.

"Superman doesn't just ignore me," she says to herself. "These more to what just happened, I'm sure of it." Moving closer to the remaining League member she over hears them speaking.

"What was that about? Big Blue doesn't just leave in the middle of a press conference", Flash questioned.

"Yah I thought he liked these things, but I do believe he made my day. Lois's face was priceless. I don't think she ever believed as he just ignored her," Hal laughed, "I'm the best reporter at the Planet damn it!"

"Yes I have a Pulitzer Prize winner, I am IMPORTANT!z", Flash replies laughing.

Without looking back, Bruce simply says, "Wonder Woman is home."

"How does he know?" Hal questions.

"Super hearing Jordon", Aquaman interjects slapping the Green Lantern on the back.

"I meant Bruce… fishman". Hal snorts.

"That's King Fishman to you Ring-man." Aquaman answers.

Rushing past both of them Barry says, "His Bat sense must be tingling". Feeling rather silly Hal shrugs.

"It is good to know Diana has returned", J'onzz says to Batman.

"Will we be putting her back on the roster?" Aquaman questions.

"Big Blue seemed so lonely without her around", The Flash replies.

Both J'onzz and Batman look at each other. Simultaneously they both say, "No."

"Why not? Magical bath cleansing vacation on her island of naked Amazonian sister cleared everything up right?" Jordan said jumping in front of Batman and J'onzz blocking their path. "Bruce what is going really on?"

Batman sights, "That's their choice to tell you when they are ready. Now drop it Jordan."

"Jeez, what got his Bat undies in a knot?" Hal snorted.

"No catnip. You know he get cranky when is hasn't had his nightly dose of naughty leathered up she cat burglars", Barry winked causing to both laugh as they followed Batman into to monitor room.

Stepping from behind the wall Lois stops her recorder. "Wonder Woman has returned, but not coming back to active duty. Something's up." Lois continues, "Wonder Woman and Superman will tell you when they are ready." She riffled though what she just heard but her thoughts were interrupted by her phone.

"General", Lois replies still lost in thought.

"Press conference went well?", he could hear her speaking to herself loudly.

"LOIS!" She ignores him.

"If she's back but not on active duty and Superman just left like a bat out of hell…. She must be… He wouldn't. They couldn't…"

"Lois what are you going on about?"

"OMG!"

"What?"

"Wonder Woman has to be pregnant. That is the only logical reason why she would be back but not on active duty." General Lane dropped his phone.

"Hey Dad, you still there?" he didn't answer just hung up

"This is the second time today someone has ignored me" she grumbled as she heads towards the exit. "Got to call Perry this is the story of century." She could see the headlines SUPERMAN AND WONDER WOMAN TOGETHER AND HAVING A SUPER-WONDER BABY.

Falling back in his office chair, his worst fear has just come true. Picking up his phone, he dials the one other person who feared this might happen, the head of ARGUS, Amanda Waller.

PS. Hiya readers, its your friendly neighborhood nerdy gamer. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thank you for enjoying my story you guys have made my day. THANK YOU HUGS. What's next: Diana lands in Smallville, wonder what Martha made for dinner. I hope it vegitarian:)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Ms Kent, is Kal home?

Smallville, Kansas

Smallville is such a peaceful little place, nothing like the hustle and bustle of London. As I descend on the Kent family farm I began to feel butterflies in my stomach. Breathe Diana just breathe.

Reaching the porch I see Martha, Kal's earth mother, sitting in a rocking chair.

"Diana, honey its good to see you", she says as she get up to greet me with a hug. Oh no. I try and remain calm. I quickly step into a European style cheek kiss. I might not be showing but disaster averted.

"Greeting Martha, it is good to see you as well." Martha can see I'm on edge. "How was your trip on Themyscira? I'm sure your mother and sister were delighted to see you"

"It was good to be home. They all were happy I was there. My mother and sisters kept asking me so many questions about our battle with Darkside it was a little over whelming." I switch between looking at her and my hands.

"Come inside now, wouldn't want the neighbors to get any ideas", she laughed since the farm was at least 15 miles from the nearest neighbor.

I looked down at my short Grecian dress. Should have gone home and changed. Martha smiles and I follow her inside. Just as lovely as I remember so cozy and warm.

"I started making dinner as soon as I saw Clark abruptly leave a League press conference. I figured the only person that might make him do so would be you." Martha says as she pours each of us a cup of tea.

I take a sip of peppermint tea and look around. Kal's childhood home, the place that made him the way he is and the woman who made him a great man. "Diana, I wanted to tell you thank you." Martha says.

"For what Ms Kent?"

"Clark told me you saved his life during the battle." I look down at my tea.

For months Earlier Downtown Metropolis

_I see Kal struggling to get to his feet as Darkside stands over his body._

_"Join me Kryptonian, and you may rule this world as its god", said the grey face tyrant. _

_"Never Darkside", Kal replied spiting blood from his mouth._

_"You are foolish Kal-El this battle is over and your friends are defeated. Why continue this fight, you could end this now and stop the blood shed." Darkside bellowed. I began to move towards them removing my bracelets after taking out the last of Darkside's Furies. My eyes turn white with Zeus divine lighting. I see Kal finally make it to his feet and was staring down Darkside._

_"No, this planet will never give in nor shall I", shouts Kal. Angered by Superman's words Darkside blasts hits him with his Omega beams causing Kal to fly through a building and into an open intersection in Metropolis. I had had enough this monster. He needed to be taken down and fast, so I took to the skies. _

_Darkside laughs, "You see little mortals your heroes have fallen this world now belongs to DARKSIDE!" I gather my strength created a powerful lighting bolt._

_"Athena, give me strength!", I shout as the bolt leaves my hands and headed toward Darkside. It brought the false god to his knees. I moved towards Kal and helped him to his feet. "Go commune with Helios, gather your strength beloved."_

_ He looked into my eyes. "I won't leave you. I still have a little strength left"_

_ "Go. I'll handle this false god." I grabbed his hand and he looked into my white eyes.. _

_ "So this is god-mode…"_

_ Darkside started to get up from the rubble._

_ "GO!" I yelled as Kal takes to the heavens._

_"Need your woman to fight your battles Superman?"_

_Diana turned back towards Darkside. "No his doesn't but he isn't a god", I said as I created a hammer in my hands. "Since you want to fight a god… will now you've got one!" I charged._

"I would have done the same thing for any member of the League. I just did what Kal has done for me several times over."

"I know but since after the battle you both left and with you gone shortly after you returned from your get away. As a mother…" she pauses. "Thank you, Princess. Thank you for saving my son"

"You welcome." I didn't save him. I failed him. I lost to Darkside. Amazons don't lose. They aren't afraid, but I was and paid the price with chains. Martha could tell the turmoil within me with the words I uttered.

"You must not hard on yourself Diana", she says.

"You sound like my mother."

"Must be a very wise woman than", she chuckles. Mother would love her; Martha has the heart of an Amazon. Powerful but gentle. Wise and fierce she would fit right in on Themyscira.

Placing her tea cup on the table Martha looked me directly in my eyes. "Clark was worried about you, you know. I don't believe he has slept since you left."

"I didn't mean to worry him or anyone I…"

"He understands. He might not be my mine and Jonathan's son but he learned to be compassionate from us." She grabs my hands. "Time heals all wounds but love makes the healing process a little easier."

She was right. Being with Kal made everything easier. Martha smiles at me as I look around her living room and I see at all the pictures her son Superman. Scanning the room my eyes fall onto a suitcase.

"Going on a trip Martha?"

Martha smiles, "Oh yes, its ladies and we are weekend in Metropolis. The girls and I are going to live it up."

The look in her eye says she made this trip up last minute. Did she know I would come here? Probably, must be a mother thing. Metropolis to busy crowded, but here open spaces for miles. More intimate, private like the Valhallaian coastline. I smile as the smell of burning beach wood and ocean breezes flash through my memory.

"The farmhouse is yours for the weekend." She grabs her suitcase and heads to the front the door. "Diana he loves you and will just be glad to see you are safe with his own eyes."

She hugs me, but this time I wasn't thinking. I didn't turn to the side or fake my way out of physical contact. Martha steps back her face light up. Packing up her bag she walks past. "Diana, must I say you are absolutely glowing today." She leaves me standing on the porch looking westward with my thoughts. Gaia isn't this a beautiful sunset.

PS. Readers its your friendly neighborhood nerdy gamer. Hope you enjoy this new chapter. Please let me know how you feel about my story and our beloved power couple. What's up next: General Sam Lane+ Amanda Waller+ Lex Luthor= nothing good.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Danger usually comes from those we are taught to trust

Secret Military base: Mobile unit

Pacing back and forth General Lane waits for Amanda Waller to pick up her phone.

"Damn that woman. She's never around when you need her…"

"Sam, what do I owe this pleasure?" Swirling around in her large black chair she picks up her tablet. Touching its black screen it turns to an image of Diana standing on the porch of the Kent farm talking on her cell phone. "I thought the League personally ask for the great General Sam Lane to join them in their most auspicious press conference."

"Why would I want to join those vigilantes in their grandstanding?"

"My dear General, the Justice League are our allies", she says still watching Diana on the screen. The head of ARGUS know where the General is going, meta-phobic old man. Waller puts him on mute and turns on the sound to her tablet.

_ "Zola, yes I'm fine."_

_ "Where are you?" _

_ "Kal's home"_

_ "You're at Superman's house? OMG super-sex time" Zola winks, "Get it Di."_

_ "Zola, we are not having this conversation"_

_ "Oh yes we are. Now tell me does he throw down? How does the super powered farm boy handle himself?"_

_ "For the love of the god's you sound like Dinah."_

_ "Well you know I have had experience in the sex field you know. If you have questions…"Zola chuckles._

Waller sees Wonder Woman roll her eyes and switches back to the ranting Sam Lane hoping his tantrum was over.

"…. As I say keep your friends close but super-powered freak closer"

"I agree, now what did you want to talk about?"

"Wonder Woman is back"

"We know, ARGUS always knows, your point General I am a very busy woman?"

"Wonder Woman is not coming back on active duty for the Justice League".

"General, you have 30 seconds to make your point before I hang up", Waller grumbled. Turning back to her tablet Waller notice Diana placing her hand on her stomach. Waller raises her eyebrows, "Interesting."

"I have on good authority that she might be pregnant."

"Don't you mean that your daughter was sticking her nose is something Sam?

"Does it matter?" he shouts.

Waller zoom in on her tablet to get a closer look on the Amazon princess. She sees Wonder Woman smiling rubbing her stomach. "Interesting."

"Interesting, interesting that's all you have to say! The two most powerful people in the universe are having a child. Half super-powered alien and what ever the hell Diana is." Waller hears a knock on her door and a blonde haired man peaks his head inside her office.

"Come in Trevor", she says turning the tablet off and placing it back on her desk. "General, you are going to get your wish. Get your team ready for the Brainiac protocol."

"About damn time, let's bring those damn vigilantes down", the general happily says. She hung up the phone.

"Ma'am what was that about? ARGUS works separately from the military last time I checked."

"The answer to that is far above your pay grade Trevor. Drop it, for your own good." She hands him a tablet.

"Read up Coronel you are going on a little trip. Be sure to dress warmly I hear the North Pole can be horrible this time of year." Waller says as she leaves her office and heads into a hidden room on the side. Entering the room she touches a two way mirror and begins observing the puzzled Trevor.

Opening up the tablet he sees a blurry picture of the Fortress of Solitude, the sanctuary of the world's greatest hero, on the screen. As Trevor looks at the image of the Fortress and face with three red dots creating an upside down triangle appears. He blinks several times and the image begins to disappear and reappear in a rhythmic pattern. Staring at the rhythmic image the face speaks.

"Hello Coronel, Superman is evil, he posses weapons that he wishes to use to conquer this world." The voice continues to repeat this phase continuously until the Coronel begins to repeat it himself.

Peering through the mirror into her office Waller smiles as a bald man comes up behind her. "I see our little the test was a success Amanda", he says.

"You do know how to make a ladies day Luthor". Steve drones on as him green eyes turn to a black haze.

"Soon we shall have the end of these super-powered monsters", she gleefully says. "I hope you boss will be happy with the outcome of no Justice League."

"Amanda, yes he will", Lex says with a cheshire grin.

Waller could smell a rat and his name was Lex Luthor, but she knew sometimes one has to make a deal with the devil to get what you want. She knew better than others that he was up to something and needed to have extra eyes pair of eyes on him.

"There might be one hang up."

"Oh really?" Lex questions.

"Wonder Woman, she's back and…"

Lex interrupts her, "Pregnant. You're not the only one who keeps tabs on the Justice League Waller." He grins, "Did you know Gotham's Dark Knight sleeps with a known cat burglar on rooftops."

"Smug bastard, after the League is taken down he bald ass was next on her list", Waller though to herself.

Lex saw he was getting under her skin. "Waller we're all friends here", Lex says as he steps back into the shadows knowing his words were lies.

Hiya Readers, its your friendly neiborhood nerdy gamer, I hope you all are enjoying my story. If you would like get a little clips of what is coming up in future chapter go to my Tumblr at .com. What's up next: A mini flashback on Kal's trip home.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Between Here and There

Somewhere between DC and Smallville, Kansas

The air brushes across my face.

THUMP THUMP, thump thump.

The sound of their two heartbeats was guiding me home. How long has it been since she was in my arms. Her lips pressed against mine. Our bodies and souls intertwined as one. Just two months? No it has been a lifetime.

As I fly across the blue sky I remember her face beautiful battered from Darkseid's hand. The image still haunts me to this day; never again will she be from my side. Never.

_Apokolips four months earlier:_

_Walking down the dark dank dungeons of Apokolips, I used my x-ray vision to scan for Diana. The longer it took the more angered I became. "Have you seen anything with your scans Bruce?" I asked my old friend._

_"Lantern and Aquaman have freed Mr. Miracle and Big Barda. Neither of them has seen Diana since her arrival." I heard The Flash zoom to my side._

_"Don't worry Big Blue, we'll find her."_

_Barry means will but she had taken a head on blast from Darkseid's omega beams but unlike him she wasn't invulnerable. _

_I felt J'onzz touch my shoulder. _

_ Thump. There. I run in a blur. "I'm coming Diana", I said to myself leaving my colleagues in the dust._

_"Everyone this is Batman", before he can finish his statement J'onzz had already replayed the location of Diana's cell to the rest of the League. _

_I made my way to the hall where she was located. As I approached in the distance I heard a male voice coming from the direction of her cell, Steppenwolf._

_"My father my said you are off limits to all men but himself. He believes the Kryptonian will not join him in conquering the galaxy if you are harmed. But such beauty shouldn't be wasted on an old man desires … AAHH!" he screams. Steppenwolf fell back and hit the wall behind him leaving a dent. I saw him holding his mouth which now dipped red with blood._

_"STEPPENWOLF! I filled with rage and bolted towards Steppenwolf grabbing his throat. I looked backwards over my shoulder to see my proud Amazon chained and beaten. I turn back to him with my eyes burn red with heat. "Did… you… touch her?" I slowly said in a deep unearthly voice._

_He gasped for air. I heard the League come up behind me. Flash rushed into Diana's cell._

_"Princess the Calvary is here", he looks at Steppenwolf gasping for air. "Looks like I'll have to get in line to kick his furry ass."_

_ Aquaman broke her chains._

_ "Welcome back", Bruce smiled as he handed Diana her tiara, lasso and braces. Her eyes return to there natural blue._

_"Hold the presses Bat's just smiled", Hal joked._

_"We are on a hostile planet with a crazed god with heat-sinking laser eye beams and you want to make jokes", Aquaman replied._

_"Comedy is my stress reliever", Hal asked. _

_ I heard J'onzz voice entering my mind. _

_"Superman you need to stop, killing him won't take away the fact that you feel guilty for being unable to keep her safe." I heard his words but all I could focus on was killing the man who dared to hurt my moon._

_ I felt Diana touch my hands as they were wrapped around Steppenwolf neck._

_"Don't", that was all she said as she turned towards Darkseid's throne room._

Thump Thump, thump, thump.

I begin to get a hint of orchids in the air, almost there. My mind wonders to after Diana's rescue.

_After Diana's rescue, she just wasn't the same. The press hounded her mercilessly asking her questions she wasn't ready to answer. Night after night she was plagued by nightmares and terrors. After a week Bruce and I finally convince her to take time off. She didn't want to go home, she was a failure. To her sisters disapproval would be just as bad as the reporters._

_ Thankfully Lois was nice for once; since she grew up in the military she knew the signs of port traumatic stress disorder. And it was written all over her face. Plus, if she played nice she might be first in line to get a one on one interview with Wonder Woman. _

_ In order to escape the whirlwind around her, we left for Valhalla. In the realm of Lord Thor no one would bother us and she would be able to emotionally and mentally heal._

_ Slowly but surely she returned to her normal self. Our days were spent hunting fishing and enjoying Thor's lively court. After two month our nights began to be spent in each others arms by the roaring fire. She felt so tiny in my arms. Our bodies melded into one. She allowed herself to do the unthinkable, to an Amazon, willingly surrendering to a man more powerful than herself mind, body and soul. _

_But the time came to return to our world. Upon returning home Diana started becoming sick every morning. She would wake up extra early thinking I was still asleep and go running into the bathroom. After a secret meeting with J'onzz on the Watchtower she was quiet. _

_That night as we went to bed she wouldn't let me touch her. The next morning she was woke up early like she had been but placed a note on her pillow as before she left her London flat. I listened to her as the door closed. I used my super vision and gazed at her. She looked as if she was fighting with her emotions as to whether to come back inside or not. She placed her hand on her stomach and my eyes followed. A small life, a child…our child. I watched her take to the skies. I looked down at her pillow, a note. "Need time, going home, Love Diana." I smiled and laid back down. She went to the one place I can't go. Thump, Thump…thump, thump._

Diana is the moon to my sun. I knew she needed to tell her mother about our child, my son. Simply saying the words causes me to smile from eat to ear. Lois would call that "my simple farm boys smile".

The closer I get to the farm the louder the sweet sound of both their heartbeats become. I lands a ways back, so I can simply just enjoy the beautiful view of my moon, my future family waiting for me.

THUMP THUMP, thump, thump.

Walking along the long dirt drive I hear her listing to our song "The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face" as song by Roberta Flack.

_"… and the time ever I saw your face, I thought the sun rose in your eyes_. _And moon and stars were the gift you gave…" _

I remembered the first time I saw her. She stood out like a sore thumb. She was dressed in blue and red armor with silver braces, an a tiara and her golden lasso. Her beauty couldn't be masked by green muck that covered her face and armor.

_"Your strong"_ those were the first words I ever said to her. Smooth Kent, real smooth.

THUMP THUMP, thump thump.

Ah, I look up, KENT FARM AND DAIRY, home. Using super vision I gaze through my childhood home to see my moon looking at the stunning Kansas sky. It brings a smile to my face. How did a small boy from Kansas end up with a woman like this?

Hiya Readers, it's your friendly neighborhood nerdy gamer, I must give many thanks to all who are enjoying my story. What's up next: Who's more evil than Lex?

PS. The first time i saw your face is a song by the great Roberta Flack. I own nothing but I love the sound.

'


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Wolf in sheep's clothing

Luthor Corp headquarters inside the building, Downtown Metropolis

BANG! The executive office doors fling open. A statuesque's man barges his into Lex's office.

"Sir, Sir", Mercy Graves Lex's personal assistant calls. "This part of the building is off limits to non-personal."

The hooded man simply ignores her. "Call your boss, immediately", he says as he slams the door in her face.

"How rude", she whispers turning back to her desk.

In front of his price and joy, Luthor Corp Towers.

Lex hears his phone ring.

"Ah… Mister Luthor. A man is waiting for you in your office." She tries to get the man's attention, "I don't believe I caught your name Sir?" But he didn't answer. His attentions were occupied by the Metropolis skyline, which seems to cause him to become lost in thought.

_Paradise Island or Themyscira:_

_My eyes flickered open. My body was heavy with magical chains which bond me to the floor of the Amazonian Senate. Slowly I and looked up to the center of the room and I see Diana on the floor in a pool of blood seeping from her left side. They killed her, they killed her because she choose me._

"Sir, your name?' she repeats but his lack of an answer caused chills to run up and down her spine.

"A name Ms Graves," Lex demanded entering the ground floor of his office building.

"… how about really creepy hooded guy", she replies

"Not now", Lex thought as he begins to sweat. "Thank you Mercy, Please tell our guest to make himself more comfortable. I will be up shortly."

Trying to play hostess she moves toward the man to ask him a question, "Umm, may I get you anything, tea perhaps?"

Curling his hand into a fist, Mercy feels a forceful pull backwards. She slams into a bookcase as Lex's enters he office. She looks at Lex and back at the hooded man with fear in her eyes.

"Luthor", he says turning to see Lex helping Mercy back to her feet. "You are in need of better help. This one is annoying", he grumbles in deep voice.

Lex helps her out of his office and turns to the man.

"You know good help is hard to find these days", Lex laughs softly. He knew that he needed this man. He had to power to take out Superman and the Justice League once and for all. One injured assistant is nothing compared to ruling this planet as a living god.

"I assume your meeting with Waller was eventful?"

"Yes. Most of A.R.G.U. S. serviceman are under the control of the Brainiac protocol", Lex answers pouring himself a victory glass of scotch.

"Good."

Heading towards his desk Lex presses a button that turns on large screen with images of the Justice League. "It has infected all of the Leagues major system. By the time Batman and Cyborg figures out what is wrong, it will be too late."

Lex notices the image of Wonder Woman seemed to have caught the hooded man's eye. He steps towards the image of Diana. Moved his hand over the image watching the Amazon princess caress her stomach. The image seemed to make him smile than turn into an absolute rage as he sees Superman come up behind her. He slams his hand into the screen.

Lex raises his brow, "Does your earth have a Wonder Woman as well?" The hooded man rushes over to Lex and throwing him to the floor.

"Remember your place snake. After I'm done with the league this world is yours to do with it as you see fit. I have bigger plans to bring order from this universes chaos", the man bellows.

Continuing to peer at the image of Superman he removes his hood relieving a familiar iconic silhouette; a single black curl dominating the man's forehead.

"The Injustice League and I do thank you for your efforts", Lex says picking himself off the floor.

"This world is chaotic and weak, just as my earth was. I will bring order to this universe and save it from itself."

Completely turning to Lex he stood to his full height completely towering over him. The man eyes were burning red as he looked deep into Lex's soul. Walking passed Lex his robe opens revealing a tattered black S on his chest.

Without looking back he says, "Begin phase two. The era of The Prime has begun!"

Hiya Readers, it's your friendly neighborhood nerdy gamer, Had to rework a few chapters and added a few morw to help make a more well rounded story. After two more chapter we will get the reunion of our couple. Please let me know if you are enjoying my story. What's up next: Fire has come, so let watch it burn.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Watching the world Burn

A.R.G.U.S headquarters an hour earlier

_A text from Lex: Phase two is a go._

Amanda Waller stands in her office looking at a massive screen with images of the founding members of the Justice league: Batman in the Batcave working Catwoman, The Flash walking his beat in Central City, Green Lantern in a test flight briefing at Ferris Industries, the Martian and Cyborg on monitor duty on the Watchtower, while Aquaman and Mera were relaxing in the Hall of Justice.

Turning on the communications link she begins to speak. "Members of A.G.R.U.S we about to ignite a war that we as humanity must win if you are to rid ourselves of the superhero menace. Don't hold back, for the Justice League is a threat to humanity and must be stopped. Begin phase two."

The Fortress of Solitude, North Pole

The icy cold arctic air howls over the open tundra as Colonel Trevor and his team move towards the Fortress.

"This is Alpha Unit 1 we are moving to position"

"Trevor, you and your team are a go", Waller replies.

The Watchtower, the monitor room

J'onzz enters the monitor room seeing Cyborg moving franticly at the main computer.

"Hey J'onzz come look at this"

"What is it Cyborg?" J'onzz asks.

"An algorithm has just popped up in the Watchtowers main systems. I have never seen anything like it." Cyborg pulls the algorithm up on to the main monitor. "It's merging into all major systems on the station." A face appears on the screen with three red dots making an upside down triangle.

"What the hell?" Cyborg questions as he plugs himself in to the Watchtowers mainframe. "J'onzz it just locked me out of the system."

**SYSTEM FAILURE. **The Watchtower goes dark.

**Emergency back up system failure. **

**Estimated time of earth reentry in 10 min. **

Cyborg and J'onzz run switch screens to check on the security systems at the Hall of Justice.

"It's clean, so far", he pauses. Moving quickly Cyborg uploads a firewall to save the League's last haven. "We good, the wall is holding. J'onzz tell them to head to the Hall. We should be safe there for now."

Opening up the coms J'onzz shouts, "Emergency level one the Watchtower is down. All hands head to emergency exits. Head to the Halls of Justice."

Green Arrow and Black Canary head towards the escape hatch with the remaining stationed heroes.

"Move it people"

"Cyborg what the hell is going on up there?" he asks.

"Brainiac", J'onzz replies. "We'll explain later. Make sure we get everyone off the station. It is about to crash down into the earth's atmosphere."

"Already on it, just waiting on you two" Ollie replies.

"Just go on head, me and Cyborg can survive in space. We have to try and force the Tower to cash in the ocean to prevent any civilian causalities."

"J'onzz we're not leaving either of you behind."

"You need to go and get words to Batman, Superman and Wonder Woman. "We can handle things up here. I was able to make contact with Aquaman and Mera they know you are on the way", Cyborg replies.

"Damn it", Ollie shouts. "You both better be make it down here safely or I just wasted money buying you that Oreo cookie maker and WD40."

J'onzz doesn't answer. Cyborg says turning to J'onzz who face looks like he is in some kind of trance. J'onzz found himself being drawn towards a voice in the distance.

"Nabu is that you?" A man in a golden mask appears before him.

"Chaos, war and death is upon you."

"What do you mean old friend?"

"Someone has come from outside our universe, our earth to…" Nabu voice says as it fades away.

"J'onzz, J'onzz", Cyborg snaps his fingers in front of the Martians face. "Everything is set let's go."

"Sorry, Cyborg, I saw Nabu." J'onzz face looked worried and so did Cyborg. The both knew seeing him met something bad.

Gotham City the Batcave

Batman stares at the computer screen in the Cave.

"I thought this was a date Batman", purred a voice from the shadows.

"Crime doesn't just stop because we are on a date Selina", Batman growls. An image of a face appears on all of his screens.

"A new Bat screen saver?" Catwoman says peering over Batman's shoulder.

"Someone is trying to hacking my system."

He turns on his com, "Watchtower this is Batman someone is hacking into the Batcomputer. Place a tracker on the signal…" No answer. Turning back to his computer he recognizes the face, it was Brainiac.

The face speaks, "Hello Batman nice to see you again" Alarms in the cave go off.

"Brainiac, you son of a bitch."

"Well, well I see you seem surprised that I beat your security. Pitiful human, how can your feeble mind compete with the flawlessness of a machine?" Working like a mad man he tries to regain control of the Batcave with out success.

"Getting nervous, you should be this is only the beginning", Brainiac laughs.

"Damn it he hit the defensive systems", Bruce growls.

From the ceiling several turrets descend and open fire.

"Selina get down now!" he yells grabbing her and getting into the Batmobile safety. He throws several Batarangs to try and take out some of the turrets. A bullet grazes his shoulder.

"Bruce!" she yells. He grabs his shoulder as he starts the car.

In his mind he hears J'onzz, "Batman this is J'onzz the Watchtower is down I repeat the Watchtower is down."

Selina holds his shoulder as he drives to the nearest teleporter in Gotham. Dread took over him. "I hear J'onzz have you been able to reached Diana and Clark?"

"Both Clark's and Diana's minds are a maze, so sadly no. Ollie and Cyborg finally have the coms and teleporter up and running save the one in Smallville."

Reaching the hidden teleporter he and Selina enter a chaotic Hall of justice. J'onzz and Oille walk up to Batman.

"How bad is it", Batman asks.

"A crazed computer has just hacked the most secure computer system on this planet in a matter of minutes. What to you think?" Ollie answers.

Batman just shakes his head. "I should have seen this coming, I should have made a plan for this, always have a plan." Selina touches his shoulder, "You can't have a plan for everything Bruce." Batman shrugs her hand off his shoulder. "This is your boss Waller's doing."

Selina stands there holding her head down. "How could she do this", Catwoman thinks to herself. "The League are the good guys."

"Where's Flash and Lantern?" Batman asks.

"About to make sure the Watchtower lands in the ocean and not in the hands of A.R.G.U.S", J'onzz replies.

Somewhere in the Pacific

Green Lantern and The Flash move towards the falling Watchtower, but a shipping vessel is in its path.

"J'onzz we made it but there is a ship in the line of fire, me and Barry are about to engage", he says to J'onzz. Looking back at the Flash Jordon jokes. "Hey, enjoying doing your water run Flash."

"Not the time for jokes Jordon", Barry replies as he and Lantern finally reach the vessel.

Green Lantern uses he green power ring to lift the vessel to safety. The Flash looks up to the sky and sees the falling fireball that was once the Watchtower. He begins to run in a circle and starts to create a vortex in to the bottom of the ocean.

Flash and Lantern watch their once might Watchtower crumble into the vortex.

"Batman it's done, there is nothing left for those maniacs to find", Lantern says he picks up Flash and heads back to land.

"I need you both to get Smallville"

"That's Big Blue's turf", Barry says.

"Brainiac have taken down both teleporter and com for Smallville. Especially now with Diana's condition they are both in great danger."

"What condition?" Jordon asks.

Batman raises an eyebrow. "Just go, while we try and get Smallville back online."

A.R.G.U.S headquarters

Waller watches the chaos unfold before her. The League was in shambles and the fabled Watchtower fall into the Pacific Ocean. She turns to the image of the Kent farm.

On the com General Lane says, "Waller unit Beta is in position."

"The EMP pulse is holding", Waller replies.

"Are you sure it is working, his super hearing is second to none and Diana's isn't too far behind."

"Neither he or Diana heard the Watchtower fall nor the Batcave go down. Trust me Sam, they won't even know you are coming", she smiles.

Hiya Readers, it's your friendly neighborhood nerdy gamer, Oh my things are heating up. Hope you guys enjoy. I didn't want to put a little chip of what is to come. want to suprise you guys with the big reunion. Which is what is next. With a flashback to some Super loving in Valhalla. Kal our a bad mother... shut our month. hehe


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Hi Sun, Hi Moon

Smallville, Kansas: the Kent Family Farm

I enter quietly the barn next to my childhood home. I touch my chest causing my signature armor to reside in to my El crest. As I pick up a spare pair of jean and my favorite red plaid shirt I turn and look behind me. A loud hum gradually reaches my ears. Oddly I can not pin point it origin. Something was up I can just feel it.

"Better keep an eye for trouble", I say to myself.

Ever since the Darkseid invasion the world had been quiet almost too quiet. As I exit the barn heading towards the house I knew Diana and our growing family needed to be my main focus at this moment, so I tried to ignore the distracting hum.

At the Farm house in the back porch

_"… and the first time ever your face, your face, face…" _The Song ends I begin to reflect on how I felt when I first say Kal.

_London, London Paddington Station Entrance _

_He stood there is his blue armor and Spartan red cape blowing in the wind. He was a god standing before me with eyes so blue that they matched the waters surrounding my little island. What manner of god was this to wield such power yet be so gentle as he helped up get back to my feet? How could a man with such strength to just take out a centaur warrior in battle yet treat my hands as if they were fragile pieces of glass. _

_"What manner of god are you?" I asked._

_He laughed, "Not a god Ma'am just a farm boy Kansas." _

Damn hormones.

"Don't you go on crying", I say to myself, "Amazons don't cry over a silly little things."

I don't hear him come up behind me. Slowly I feel one large warm hand than another grab my stomach and a muscular warm body behind me.

"Yes, you can because that is how I felt the first time I saw you", he whispers in a deep voice in my ear.

After a few moment of bliss I realize he is touching my stomach, our child, our little one. I try and break free from his strong grasp but he pulls me closer in to his warm embrace. He whispers in my ear, "Two heartbeats."

"How do you know?"

"Super hearing my moon"

"How long have you know?"

"Honestly?"

I raise my eyebrow.

"When you left."

"How is that ever possible?"

"You smelled different", he says as he kisses my neck, "sweeter."

"Sweeter?"

He laughs, "As sweet an orchids my moon. Plus you woke up extra early to go pray to the porcupine god before you left, but mostly I just looked."

He takes his hands and laces them with mine; so big, strong and warm. He always maked me feel small and protected.

"It's a boy, Kal, I can feel it."

"I'm not telling, princess", he teases. I step back and turn to face him. All the while trying to not to look into his deep blue eyes, I would break down if I did. Breathe Diana.

"Kal… that's why I left", I pause, "…I had to tell my mother, that was having a son, your son."

Kal looks at the pain on my face. "This child is a part of you, my sun. She had to know what I loved you with every fiber of my being and would never be parted from you even in death." The tears begin to fall down my cheeks. He leans down and kisses them away.

"I fear I may have lost my family once more", I say as he cups my face.

"Don't cry moon for your sun is here to dry your tears. Give your sisters and mother time they will come around, you'll see."

Unlike most men Kal didn't lie. Still I found his words hard to believe. After all the years that had passed since my sisters had been violated by Hercules and his men's they still had not learned to let go of their pain.

I finally get the courage to look into his eyes, "I wonder how Kon and Kara will feel about being an uncle and having a new little cousin?"

He smiles, "They will probably say 'about time", Kal laughs.

"Now you officially can no longer call yourself the last son of Krypton or alone", I say.

"I haven't been alone since you came into my life", he replies. "Now Ma, what shall we do?"

"I don't know Pa," I giggle. Looking into his eyes they turned a low hum of red. "Stop looking at me like that."

"Like what?"

"Like I am a sandwich to be eaten by you. Last time you looked at me like that we ended up …" He gets on his knees and places his face next our son temporary home, my stomach.

_The outskirts on Valhalla in Asgard_

_I feel the cool ocean breeze brush against my face. I felt his strong hands guiding me somewhere. "Kal where are you taking me?"_

_ "It's a surprise moon", he replies. I felt us stop moving. "Ok open your eyes." As I open my eyes I found myself standing on a beach inside a heart made of beach wood and sea shells._

_"It's beautiful Kal."_

_"Look behind you" I turned to find a lovely little cabin, _

_"Did you make this… for me?"_

_"Told you I was handy, would you like to see what's side", he extents his hand to me and lead me to the cabin._

_He pauses at the threshold, "I made this for us. A haven from the bustle of the main city." He touches my cheek._

_"Kal, I don't deserver such happiness."_

_He pulled my hands to his lips, "You deserve this and so much more, if you will let me give it to you."_

_I hesitate, I know if I enter this place things between me and him would never be the same. Last time we where in this place for 1000 years, we almost broke the bonds of friendship and became lover. I was young too, too afraid. _

_We had not known each other for long before Lord Thor asked for my aid and he followed me there without hesitation. But this time was different I was older, wiser. The incident with Steppenwolf shook me to my core. Kal wasn't him, he wasn't Hercules, he was simply Kal._

_"Yes" he smiled handing me a cloth with the "S" on it. _

_"On Krypton we do hand fasting binding the two souls into one." He picks up my hand and places over top of his own rapping the cloth over them. "I Kal belong only to you." He looked into my eyes. "Now you say the same."_

_ "… and I Diana only belong to you." Our lips meet. As we pull away from each other I look into his once blue eye and they are red with passion and desire. He picked me up in his arm and carried me into our little beachside fortress. _

_ He placed me front of the burning fireplace and steps back._

_ "Stunning", he said staring at me in my white long dress. I walked towards him placing my hands on his broad chest. He pulls his woolen shirt over his head realizing the marble sculpture that is his body. _

_ "Beautiful", I answered back moving my way around his chiseled body. I stop and turn my back to him slowly removing my white dress from my shoulders. It falls to the floor. I was naked before him save my silver braces. He walked towards me placed his hands on them. _

_I looked puzzled, "You can't." _

_"Yes I can."_

_With one move he removed my braces and I lit up. Zeus lighting surged through my body creating a white pattern of spirals all over my naked body till it reached my eyes. _

_He wrapped his body behind me with his eyes glowing red and whispers in my ear, "So beautiful, so mine."_

_Our bodies merged into one. As my mother said, "Absolute power was given up to him and his to me._

"…creating tiny little life from our love and my super skills of course." I run my finger through his stubborn curls save one, his save signature forehead curl.

"By the god's KAL, way to ruined the mood." Standing up to his full height he towers over me.

"Guess you are going to have to punish me my little moon. I have been a bad, bad Kryptonian." I smile.

"Maybe I have to bust out my lasso and…"

Kal's face changed, no longer playful but deeply concerned. A humming pulse. Where did that come from?

Looking down the drive way Kal sees a plum of dusty in the air. I turn to the direction of the barn and see heavily armed men approaching the house. We both look upwards to the sky and see helicopters appearing in the horizon.

"Diana, go inside, Now!"

I move my wrist and make my blades come out readying to attack. "I will never leave your side, Kal."

A.R.G.U.S Headquarters

Waller picks up the com and calls Lex, "Good news Luthor, I thought my might like to watch you nemesis die first hand."

"Thank you Waller, I sure it will become a classic tragedy", he says hanging up the phone.

In his office Lex turns on the screen and watching the military descend on Superman's home. "Cornered like a rat", he says as he pours himself more scotch. Turning his own com he makes contact with one of General Lane soldiers.

"Solider, you have permission to open fired on Superman and Wonder Woman."

"Yes Mister Luthor", the soldier replies.

Lex sips he glass turns on Lois Lane's nightly report. "This will be interesting."

Hiya Readers, it's your friendly neighborhood nerdy gamer, the reunion. I hope you like it. I need to write the next few chapters of up coming events, so no posting till the weekend sorry. I will be posting in my previews section so I wont be leaving you without our favorite couple. What's up next, Lois Lane roving report on events, oh she knows something up when Bruce Wayne shows up at the Daily Planet. Will she help or hurt our couple? hehe just wait and see


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Lois Lane Roving Reporter

The Daily Planet, Metropolis

Lois Lane sits in her office thinking about the different titles she could use for her new breaking story. "Superman and Wonder Woman together, no to plain", she says tapping her pen on the desk.

"Let's try Justice League Founders are the Newest Power Couple, better but not an attention grabber," she thought out loud.

Outside her office her colleagues were rushing to the flat screens posted all over the Daily Planet. "Damn it you guys I'm trying to win another Pulitzer in here", she yells.

A young ginger haired boy with a camera comes up to her office door. "Lois you have got to see this", he says.

"Jimmy can't you see I'm trying to think in here", she answered. "How about Forbidden Lovers Superman and Wonder Woman? Bingo. Pulitzer number two here I come." An older man with a cigar in he's mouth comes up behind Jimmy Olson.

"Lois", he says.

"Yes, Chef. Oh I have the story of the century right here…"

Cutting her off mid sentence "Put your story on hold Lane"

"What the hell could be more important than Superman and Wonder Woman being…"

Stepping into her office Perry White points to the TV outside of her office. "Lois the Watchtower has just crashed into the Pacific Ocean." Lois runs out of her office.

"Turn up the TV."

_Breaking News Report: "This is a DC News breaking news report with Vicki Vale. " Good Afternoon I am Vickie Vale. As of 2:38 pm Pacific Time the Justice League's satellite, The Watchtower, crashed into the Pacific Ocean. From our sources there are no casualties. We have also tried to contact the Justice League but they haven't returned any of our attempts to get a statement about the incident."_

The footage playing in the background as Vickie Vale's gives her report looked like it was shot on a cell phone camera. The shaky image looped the Watchtower falling into the ocean.

_"The images we see are from a fishing vessel that was in the path of the Satellite. The fisherman said that the Flash and Green Lantern arrived in the knick of time to save them moments before the Watchtower broke up in to the ocean."_

All of the people in the Daily Planet were glued to the screen, but Lois headed back to her office yanking Jimmy with her. Something was up.

"What the hell Lois, didn't you see the Watchtower come down", he questions.

Lois pulls the footage up on her laptop. "Jimmy look at this, what do you see?"

Jimmy looks at the image, "It's the Watchtower losing a battle with gravity", he says.

She played the footage again, "Look at the upper right hand corner", she point to an anomaly on the screen, "It's a military helicopter with A.R.G.U.S on the side."

"Your point?"

Lois opens up her story about Superman and Wonder Woman and looks at its title "Forbidden Lovers…" she thinks to herself. "The General wouldn't… would he?"

"Boss lady, what are you going on about your not making sense", Jimmy says looking very puzzled.

"Did you see the League's press conference earlier today Jimmy?

"Yes everyone did."

"Superman left in a hurry didn't he?

"Yeah he was saving someone… that's what superheroes, duh."

"What if I told you that he wasn't saving anyone? What if he was going to see someone special, Wonder Woman."

"She's back?"

"… and pregnant."

Jimmy's jaw drops and he falls back into a chair in front of Lois's desk. "Superman and Wonder Woman together in the naughty way….a baby… WOW!"

Lois flipped her computer screen towards jimmy. "Why would a meta friendly organization have anything to do with the Watchtower going down moreover care about who Superman has sex with?" he questions.

"I'm not sure maybe it was a show of force, but I have a gut feeling it has more to do with Wonder Woman being pregnant than anything else." Lois moves to sit on the corner of her desk continuing to watch the tower crash. "I have been on the Watchtower during a full on attack from Mongul and the Tower didn't even get a scratch."

"You know digging into this you will be breaking some kind of laws", he replies looking back at the DC News broadcast on her computer.

"I'll just use the General's passwords. It is not illegal if he is the one looking", she smirks.

"If what you say is true and A.R.G.U.S. wants to take out Superman and Wonder Woman then, why bring the rest of the League into the mix?" he asks.

"A distracting probably", she replies. Damn her father.

Perry peeks into Lois's office. "Wonder why the Flash and Green Lantern saved that fishing vessel and not Superman?"

Lois and Jimmy try and avoid the chef's gaze. He could make the devil tell the truth with his stare.

"Don't know Chef", Jimmy says as he slips out of Lois office. "I have to take some random pictures of people."

"I want you to be on the Watchtower story Lois", Perry says as he headed back to his office.

"I'm on it Perry."

Taking her sit at her desk she beings to contemplate the connection between A.R.G.U.S., her father and Superman and Wonder Woman. A woman in slips into Lois's office from her open window, Lois turns around to see a woman dressed in a black catsuit.

"Catwoman, how'd you get up here I'm 24 stories up?"

"With my catlike reflexes", Catwoman replies as she reaches into her backpack and pulls out a tablet and hands to Lois.

"What is this?"

"The truth. The League is putting its trust in you to tell the truth when the time comes."

"What is going on, who's behind this? Don't you work for A.R.G.U.S. Catwoman?"

Placing herself back onto the window seal Catwoman says, "Not anymore, I don't think trying to kill me makes for a good working relationship. If you want to know who just peed on the carpet, you should go ask your father and Waller", she pauses. "Because if anything happens to either Big Blue or Diana you all will have every meta, alien, superhero or villain united as one and wanting blood."

Turning from Catwoman Lois looks at the screen in her hand. It was an image of Smallville's family farm in Kansas with a man that looked a lot like Clark in a passionate embrace with Wonder Woman.

"Smallville?!"

Suddenly the man and Diana passion moment was interrupted by military vehicles surrounding them. Lois looked up from the screen to see Catwoman was gone. Lois looks back at the screen to her father exiting one of the vehicles.

"General, what have you done?"

BANG BANG!

Luthor Corp Headquarters

Luthor sat back watching the military advance on the loving couple, relishing the death of his arch-nemesis to come. The tall man returns.

Looking from his desk Lex asks, "Care to watch Prime? It's just getting good." Prime looks at the screen, which Lex had replaced, he sees the couple in a loving embrace.

_The Fortress of Solitude, Earth Prime_

_ Prime stood shirtless in front of an open air window in the Fortress looking out into the arctic landscape. He felt a small pair of hands reach around his waist and a bump on his back._

_"Can't sleep?" she said into the middle of my back._

_ "Just thinking", he replied turning to face her._

_ "About our child?" she said grabbing his hand as she placed it on her growing belly._

_ "And the world he'll be born into", he sighted. _

_ "A safe one filled with love", she said as he rubbed her stomach. "You are the protector of the mulitverse, a pillar of hope through out the many universes."_

_ He face looked concerned, "… and your mother thinks I took you in the night like a monster." _

_ "She will see you as I do, after she meets you in face to face my noble warrior", she said. He lines down and kissed her lips. _

His heart sank as her thought about his Diana and his inborn child. Looking back at Luthor with his crimson eyes. "I do not wish to see such things Luthor. Be reminded that you need me to get inside the fortress an if I am angered you will be swatted like a fly."

"Yes I do", Lex says.

In a flash he zoomed from Lex's office balcony towards the Fortress. Lex turns back to the screens.

"For now."

The Hall's of Justice, Washington DC

"Batman, Lois has the information, can we really trust her. You know she hates Wonder Woman with a passion for taking Superman away from her?" Catwoman says to Batman as she reappears on the Halls of Justice telepad.

"We just have to trust that her desire for a good story will supersede her hatred of Diana", Batman replies.

"Are Flash and Lantern in Smallville yet?" Catwoman asks.

"No they hit a snag, Waller has her men everywhere", Batman relies. "We almost have Smallville operational we just have to trust that Clark and Diana can handle anything that bitch throws at them."

Entering the main chambers Batman and Catwoman see J'onzz turning on the news.

_ "Breaking News Report. Vicki Vale again we have breaking news from Smallville, Kansas. We have live coverage of a military alteration between what looks like Superman and Wonder Woman."_

"Oh god it has begun", Batman says.

BANG, BANG.

Hiya Readers, it's your friendly neighborhood nerdy gamer, I hope you enjoy, please review if you like. What's up next: Open fire... BANG!

PS. Superman and Wonder Woman #2... NEVER CALL DIANA A SLUT YOU'LL MAKE KAL VERY ANGERY


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: The Shot Heard Round the World

I place my body in front of Diana as we are surrounded by armed men. I look at their uniforms… A.R.G.U.S. I always knew Waller was up to no good. The thought of her sending her men to my home caused my blood to boil.

I hear Diana try and contact the Watchtower, "Batman this is Diana we are under attack…" but all she received was silence. "Bruce we are in need assistance… J'onzz please respond?" Again she hears no answer.

Her heart rate increases. I reach behind me and grab her hands.

"Everything will be ok moon", I say trying to comfort her but as I do the low hum constantly blaring in the background suddenly vanishes. My ears were flooded with billions of voice all over the world talking about a singular world wide news report.

_As of 2:38 pm Pacific Time the Justice League's satellite, The Watchtower, crashed into the Pacific Ocean. As far as we know there have been no casualties. _

"Oh Rao."

"Kal?" she questions as a certain armed black SUV pulls ahead of the rest. I look inside to see General Lane.

I hear him speak, "Let's bring these vigilantes down a peg." He exits the vehicle and heads towards my home.

"So this is where you went hiding Superman. Is that wimpy reporter letting you use his home?" the General says as he walks up to the porch. "Wonder Woman nice to see you have returned from your little trip…"

"What seems to be the problem General?" I ask never taking my eyes off of him.

He reaches the porch and places his right foot on the first steps. I pull Diana closer to my body. Lane tilted his head to the side in order to get a better look at Wonder Woman. I felt my eyes begin to burn red. I fought to close them in order to curb the rage blistering in my body. Breathe Kal.

"Why Wonder Woman you are truly glowing this afternoon, must have been all of that beautiful Themyscian sunshine", he says looking Diana up and down.

"It is good to back home, I missed this world greatly during my absence", Diana answers back to the general as she looks around at men holding guns.

"Are the guns really necessary Lane, neither Diana nor I have broken any laws", I reply.

"Oh but you have Superman", Lane steps closer, "Did you think we wouldn't find out about the weapons cache you have been hiding in that ice palace of yours or that you two were an item."

Diana steps from behind me throwing her lighting blue blade in the general's face. "What business is it of yours if we are together or not." I grab her hand.

"Don't stoop to his level moon", I say. She lowers the blade. "The weapons at the fortress are there because they are far too dangerous for anyone to have. Especially those men who destroy anything they can't control. "

"Oh you are speaking of that armed Watchtower. YAH, it is just the beginning", Lane replies.

Diana's face looks puzzled. "What have you done to the Watchtower?"

"That old thing is sitting at the bottom of the ocean."

Her jaw drops. "You monster, there are civilians on that station."

"No one died sadly but the world has seen that the gods have fallen." Lane takes another step forward. "This planet belongs to us humans not you so called gods or that abomination you are caring Wonder Woman", he says pointing to Diana's stomach.

My eyes fully red I stand to my full height towering over the General. "I believe it is time for you to leave Lane", I reply balling my hands into fists.

"I think not, you and Wonder Woman are coming with us."

A soldier in the back lifts his gun and points it at Wonder Woman. Diana sees the suns reflection off the gun sights.

"Kal", she says placing her braces to block the bullets.

BANG! BANG! Two shots rang out. One of them grazes my shirt and bounces to the ground.

"Hold your fire, we want them alive", the general but says but his words fell on deaf ears. He looks back at his soldiers to see that their eyes were as black as night. He storms over the soldier who fired the shots. "I gave you a direct order, soldier…" he yells.

The blackened eyed soldier looks into Sam Lane's eyes. "Your usefulness is over." Another soldier comes from the side and slams the butt of his gun General Lane face knocking him out.

Diana and I take defensive positions as the soldiers again aim their guns toward us. One of the soldiers moves he hand to an ear place

"Targets insight, waiting farther orders Mister Luthor."

Luthor Corp Headquarters

Lex watches his plan fall into place. He opens up his com to the A.R.G.U.S. soldiers.

"Open fire", Lex smiles. "Time to die Superman and that Amazon whore along with you."

Outside the Fortress of Solitude

Prime slams into the arctic tundra. He sees the Fortress not too far in the distance and a group of men standing in front of its entrance.

"This door is solid, nothing we have is strong enough to get through it", a frustrated Coronel Trevor groans.

Trevor watches a man come up from behind him and his men with a blackened "S" shield on his chest. The man heads toward the entrance of the Fortress. "Who the hell are you? This is A.R.G.U.S. business" Trevor questions.

One of Trevor's men fires his weapon at the man's back. Prime looks back at the man who shot him. He quickly grabbing the man's neck crushing it. The solders take a step back save Trevor. Prime looks at the Coronel his eyes red, "Do you wish to suffer the same fate little man?" he questions.

"This is A.R.G.U.S. business…" Trevor reasserts. Trevor points his pistol in the man's face. Prime looks down the barrel of the gun.

"Kryptonite bullets? I have traveled to several yellows all over the multiverse, that little rock no longer can hurt me", Prime replies as he quickly grabs the Coronel's pistol crushing it in his hand. Trevor finally steps back to his men.

Prime reaches into his pocket grabbing a tiny remote that Lex had given him. He presses the button and watches the eyes of the Coronel and his men turn a darker shade of black. Trevor and his man slowly bow before him.

"Master", they say in unison.

"Good, my little drones", he smiles.

Prime reaches the front door and places his left hand on a panel.

**Authorization granted, welcome back Master Kal-El. **Slowly the door opens.

Inside the Fortress

Walking deep inside the fortress Trevor and his mind controlled men were in awe of the beautiful blue and white crystal fortress around them.

Prime looks around the Fortress. He hears the soft laugh of a woman. Prime turns behind him but sees nothing.

"Diana?" Prime whispers.

"Is something wrong master?" Trevor asks turning to Prime.

"No", he replies.

Prime and Trevor's men finally reach the Central Hub. It is a massive room filled with computer screen and a singular chair in front of them. As Prime enter the room the screens turn on with news broadcasts from all over the world covering the fall of the Watchtower.

Prime walks over and takes the sit large back chair and places a shield shaped key whole on its side. Slowly Brainiac face appears on one screen than another and another until all have been covered with his face.

**"Accessing Fortress systems, searching for item."**, Brainiac voice says over the Fortress's com.

"Old friend, have you found the master mother box?" Prime says.

Brainiac replies, "I have not. I do net believe Darkseid has brought that item here yet."

"DAMN IT!" Prime yells yanking up the large chair and throwing it at a wall.

"Something so destructive may not be on any records this Superman has, my master", Brainiac answers.

"AHHH!" Prime screams. He walks over to the remains of the chairs control panel presses a button. An image of an internal map of the Fortress appears in front of him.

He points to a heavily guarded room deep with in the Fortress. "Go, to the armory and find me the master mother box."

The Trevor and his men nod their heads leaving Prime with his thoughts.

"It isn't here master, I have searched through this systems files", says Brainiac. "The League is in shambles, you have won this day."

Prime hears two gunshots… BANG, BANG! He looks at that the screen to see Diana blocking two gunshots.

"Unblock the Fortresses teleporter, bring her here."

"But master, is this wise?" Brainiac questions as an image of Diana being surrounded by members of A.R.G.U.S. appears on the news broadcast all over the world. "She isn't the Diana from our world."

"Do as I command!"

Meanwhile in Smallville, Kansas

The Members of A.R.G.U.S. redirect their weapons and me and Diana. I hear the men pull their triggers but something felt different. I flash run to my left knocking some of them out before they could fire while Diana uses her lasso and fist to take out the rest to my right. One by one we take out A.R.G.U.S. but we were working our way farther and farther.

"Diana you take out the men while I'll handle the vehicle. Be careful Diana", I say to her as she flies into air taking out two soldiers more soldiers.

"I always am", she replies.

To see her in battle it was a glorious thing. Now turn attention to the tanks. In a flash I leap onto a tank ripping off its turret and throwing in to another tank. I leap into the air and grab one of the helicopters by its tail and slam it to the ground taking out the rest of the tanks.

I look back as Diana punches the last man but her face looked pale. Soon there after I feel knots forming my stomach I feel weak, like life draining from my body. I try to make my way towards my moon as I see her stumble to the ground but several members of A.R.G.U.S. appear out of nowhere block my path. My body feels so heavy and I collapse to the ground

I hear footsteps of a Soldier. He beings to speak but familiar voice emerges from his mouth. "Hello Superman."

"Lex." I barely have the strength to left my head to see my moon struggling to grain her footing to reach me.

"Ah nice to be remembers. Lovely little shack you have here Superman. Was this the place your were going to raise that abomination Diana's caring?"

I try to get up. "Silly Superman those men have enough Kryptonite to kill you...several times over", Lex laughs as the soldier he was controlling kicks me in my side. "Oh look how the mighty have fallen." He kicks me again causing blood seeps from my lips.

"Leave him alone", Diana screams. The soldier turns to face her.

"Now, now, little princess you will have to wait your turn", he says walking towards her. He grabs a fistful of her raven hair. "You are a pretty one, I wonder what it is like to sleep with a woman as beautiful as you." She spits in his face.

"Touch me again and I will kill you", she says to him. He hits her face with the back of his hand.

"I will enjoy taming you princess in my penthouse in Metropolis after you arrive, since Darkseid wasn't up to the task", Lex voice says as the soldier whips her spit from his face.

I try and move towards her, but I feel the sharp pain in my back.

"AHHH!" I scream.

I see my moon's eyes feel with tears as the soldier picks her up by her throat.

In my ear I hear my father's voice calling from the fortress. **"Fortress systems operational, teleporter is online." **

"Jor, two to transport now", I yell.

"**Engaging Smallville to Fortress teleportation."**

The soldiers moves his arms to throw her but she is teleported takes her to the Fortress, but I remain.

"Jor what happened?" I questioned.

Lex laughs.

"What is so funny Lex, Diana is far from your reach."

"Oh really?" he pauses. "Alpha Unit One, a hostile has been teleported to the fortress engage and eliminate."

"Yes, sir", Coronel Trevor answered. Lex moves towards my body pulling out the blade from my back.

"Say, good bye Superman", Lex voice whispers into my ear.

The Fortress

"Where am I?" I say to myself. Looking a round I find myself no longer on the farm, but in a dark unfamiliar room in the Fortress. "I need to get back to Kal." I make my way to a control panel and turn on the lights.

"By the gods", I say as the lights turn on and I find myself looking around a sky blue room. There was a dresser, chest and a rocking chair craved from the wood. Kal had made a nursery with his own to hands for our child it was so beautiful but my eyes were drawn to the crib. It was covered by images or Greek and Kryptonian myth around it. I walk towards the crib but I feel the fortress tremble and a man's voice yell. The light go out again. In the darkness I hear the door behind me open.

"Kara, Kon, is that you?" I question trying to see who was standing in the doorway.

"Hostile found, engaging target", the man in the doorway says.

"Steven what are you doing here?" He lifts his gun aiming it at my chest. I step back as the sick feeling returns.

"Steven what is the matter with you?" I ask. He moves his head looking me straight in my eyes. I see that they are as black as night.

"You are holding weapons in this room and they must be destroyed", he replies.

I look puzzlingly at Steven. "There are not weapons here Steve." He doesn't seem to respond.

"I…must… stop… you", he says pulling the trigger of his gun.

BANG, BANG!

I move my braces to block his shots, but as the bullets break through their divine metal. The bullets hit my flesh. I feel very ill. I look down to see a bullet hole in my chest and green veins spreading out from it. The room begins to go black. My eyes flicker. In between the darkness filling my vision I see a flash of man the looks like my sun grab Trevor by the neck slamming outside of the room.

"No one touches her worm", the man says I darkness finally takes me.

Smallville, Kansas

BANG, BANG! The sound of gunfire in the fortress enters my ears.

"DIANA!" I yell.

"One down one to go", Lex says through the soldier. He lifts the blade to strike me again.

Thump…. Thump… thump… Her heart rate slows. I can no longer hold in my rage. I lift my heads and unleash the fire from my eyes. All of the A.R.G.U.S. members in front are blown back several feet. Lex is knocked back on his butt. I stand up with my eyes still red and look back at Lex. The soldier looks at me with fear in his blackened eyes.

"I'll deal with you later", I say as I take to the skies. Thump….. "Hold on my moon I'm coming."

I here the com turn on. "Clark, Clark don't send Diana to the Fortress it's a trap", Batman yells.

I answer him, "It's too late."

Hiya Readers, it's your friendly neighborhood nerdy gamer. I think someone is about to get there ass whopped. Two angry Superman not good. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. What's up next: The world has just witnessed Superma and Wonder Woman fighting with the military. How will Lois respond to what she has just seen? Will Batman have to step and show everyone that is paranoa is about to save Supes and Wondy.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter11 : Thank God Batman's Paranoid

Batman hears my words. "It's too late."

"Clark, I need you to talk to me" he pauses but I remain silent.

"I should have been faster, I should have been stronger to keep them both of them safe", I say aloud.

"Clark where is Diana?"

I feel J'onzz enter my mind. "Superman, I know this is hard but can you tell me what happened", he says touching my shoulder.

In my mind I turn to him, "They shot her, J'onzz."

The League is silent as J'onzz relays my words.

"How is she?" he asks.

"She hanging on but her heartbeat is weakening", I take a breath but my voice cracks. "Our child…"

"J'onzz prep the medbay", Batman says.

"On it", J'onzz replies passing Aquaman at the exit of the room.

"We have a problem", he says. Batman mutes the com. He must have known I wasn't in the frame of mind to handle anything other than getting to Diana.

"Which one: the one where Diana is stranded and wounded at the fortress or the one where A.R.G.U.S. whipped our asses", Jordon interjects.

"The one where the military is demanding us to explain what the world just happened with Superman and Diana", Aquaman answers.

"Like hell we do, they attacked us and Lantern and I have the bruises to prove it", Flash yells.

Batman heads towards the teleporter. "Cyborg is a Batcave free of Brainiac's program?"

"Yes, but where are you going?" Cyborg answers.

Batman unmutes the com. "Clark leave the military to us you just worry about bring Diana to the Hall of Justice."

"Batman, if anything has happened to them I'll…"

"Nothing will happen, I have a plan, but you're not going to like it."

"The cams you placed throughout the fortress", I answer him.

Batman bows his head, "Yes."

"You have been spying on Superman? Who else have you been keeping an eye on Bruce? Jordon says grabbing Batman's arm.

"A.R.G.U.S. watches us so I watch them", Batman answers.

"I don't like the idea of us spying on ourselves", Flash says.

"Me either", Ollie agrees.

"Guys, let Bruce speak", I interrupt.

"In the Batcave I will have access of the Fortess footage of A.R.G.U.S. attacking Diana. If the world sees what really happened that cause Superman to blast those men it will put A.R.G.U.S. on the defensive", he replies.

"Let's say this plan of your works, who are we going to get to break the story?" Jordon asks raising an eyebrow.

"Lois", Batman answers as he teleports to Gotham.

The Batcave, Gotham City

**Hall of Justice to Batcave teleportation complete**

Batman appears in the Batcave, he serves the damage. "Alfred is going to be pissed if he sees this mess." Making his way to the Batcomputer he reaches into his utility belt and pulls out a jump drive. Sitting in his chair in front of the computer he removes his mask.

"I should have seen this coming", he says to himself pulling up the Fortress camera footage.

Batman sees Trevor shoot Diana in the chest, it made him sick to his stomach. Batman notices something on the screen. He zooms in on Coronel Trevor's eyes. They were black just like the men at the farm.

"Could this be some kind of mind control?" he says to himself. After Diana was shot a black blur flashes on the screen.

"What was that?' Batman asks replaying the footage. At the same that the blur appears Trevor went flying out of the room. Batman looks closer and sees a man with a black cape that looks similar to Superman toss Trevor like he was a rag doll. "Interesting."

"Cyborg I am about to send you the footage from the Fortress. Make sure to relay the footage to Miss Lane", he says looking at the blurry caped man.

"Got it, are you heading back to the Hall?" Cyborg asks.

"I will be there shortly Cyborg", Batman replies. "I need you to send a team to the Fortress, Coronel Trevor is still up there."

"It will take a few hours for them to fly there but I'll have Green Arrow, Black Canary and Zatanna bring him here."

Batman sits back in front of his computer staring that the blurry image of a black "S" Superman. "Who are you?"

Daily Planet, Metropolis

Lois watches in shock as she sees Superman heat vision blast A.R.G.U.S. on her computer screen. She picks up the tablet Catwoman had given her. Catwoman's voice played in her mind. "…_The League is putting its trust in you to tell the truth when the time comes."_

A message was waiting for her on the screen. She pushes the button and a dark figure with pointy ears comes on to the screen "Lois Lane, I take it you have seen what has transpired" the figure says.

"Batman?"

"Yes…"

She interrupts, "Can I have and interview…" The dark face scowls. "Too soon, I got you."

"This is footage from the Fortress of Solitude. Afterwards you'll have to make a choice."

"Batman…. Batman?"

The dark figure vanishes.

"Why are you calling for Batman Lois?" Perry says retuning as he returns to Lois's office. "I know it is hard to believe Superman or Wonder Woman could do something so horrible but the images don't lie Lois."

I look at the tablet in my hand and play the footage.

_I see Diana teleport into a very dark room. She walks over to a wall panel and turns the lights on. She looks round to see a nursery. _

"Holy shit, she really is pregnant", Lois says under her breath.

"Lois who is pregnant? What are you watching?" Perry asks stepping behind Lois's shoulders.

"I believe this may have something to do with Superman blasting A.R.G.U.S.", she answers Perry as the both watch the footage.

Lois and Perry watch Diana be drawn to a beautifully craved crib. She runs her hands over top of the rim but she is interrupted by the sound of something crashing.

RAAHH! A man yells.

The lights flicker out. From behind they see the door open and a man standing there.

_"…Kara, Kon, is that you?" we hear her question. We see Diana look very ill._

_ The man in the doorway steps forward._

"Isn't that Coronel Trevor?" Perry questions. I paused the footage and zoom in.

"Yes, yes it is", I answer him as I restart the footage.

Perry and Lois see Cornel Trevor lift his gun and point it at Diana_. _

_We hear Trevor being to speak, "You are holding weapons in this room and they must be destroyed."_

_ Diana looked at Steve. "There are no weapons here Steve." He doesn't seem to respond. _

_ "I…must… stop… you", he says pulling the trigger. BANG, BANG! Lois gasps as the bullet breaks through Diana's braces and hits her chest._

"Lois look at the time of her being shot and compare it to with the time of Superman Blast those men", Perry demands pacing back and forth in Lois's office.

Lois replays the Superman footage assault until its get to the blast.

BANG, BANG. Heat vision blast, one right after each other.

"Oh god have mercy on our souls", Perry says lighting up another cigar. "Get your story ready in 20 minutes because you are breaking this live", he says walking out of her office. "Lois you did good, kid."

Lois looks at the image of Diana getting shot. Catwoman was right if she dies we have just started a war we can't win.

The Fortress of Solitude

The Prime looks at the broken body of Steven Trevor. "I'll leave you to wrath of this worlds Superman."

He walks over to Diana's body.

"It is Kryptonite poisoning master", Brainiac says as alarm system turn on.

**In coming foreign object detected. **

"We need to leave before he gets here."

Prime reaches into his pocket and pulls out a yellow vile. He picks up her body in his arms and places the vile to her lips. The liquid slowly seeps into her mouth.

**Emanate impact with fortress shields in 3… **

Prime leans down and kisses Diana's lips.

"CLARK!" Brainiac yells to Prime.

** ... 2….**

Prime flashes back to the central hub and picks up the shield shaped key. He looks one more time at Diana before taking to the skies.

**….1.**

I slam right into the side of the fortress

"Cyborg can you pinpoint Diana's location and teleport her out of here?" I question as I scan the fortress.

"Teleporters to the Fortress are still down. I don't know how she was able to get there in the first place."

"Damn it."

"She'll be ok Big Blue, I feeling it within the Flash Force", Barry says trying to lift my spirits.

THUMP…THUMP… thump… I her heat beat. I rush towards the nursery. As I stand in the doorway I see my moon, her divine blood pouring from her body.

Anger rises, but I know it is neither the time nor place to be blinded by anger. I needed to stop the bleeding so I pick up the red baby blanket from the crib I craved with my hands and place it on her wound. I remove my shirt and wrap it around her body. "Hold on my moon I'm right here", I say flying upwards towards the Halls of Justice.

The Daily Planet, Metropolis

"Light, Cameras…."

"Good evening this Lois Lane reporting. I know since the founding of the Justice League many have questioned their motives for keeping us safe." Lois pauses as the image of Wonder Woman's body emerges in her mind. "Over all these many years these brave souls have never gave us reason to mistrust them especially Superman and Wonder Woman. We the American people, no the world have been lied to." The image of the battle in Smallville appears in the back ground. "

The members of A.R.G.U.S. were the initiators of the fight with Superman and Wonder Woman." "The acts that we have perpetrated against Superman and Wonder Woman will be worsened by the graphic images you are about to see. If you have small children please get them to leave the room for the images you are about to see will be of a very graphic nature."

People all over the world see a passionate kiss between the heroes interrupted by military vehicles. They see Superman try to get them to leave and witness a lone soldier open fire on the heroes.

The footage plays of Diana in the fortress standing…. BANG BANG… the image goes blank.

"Superman and Wonder Woman risk their lives to keep us safe, they didn't deserve this", Lois says getting ready to close her braking news report. "…and we don't deserve them."

Hall of Justice, Washington DC

I approach the Halls of Justice to see a swarm of the press surround the building.

"J'onzz, we are about to landed is the med bay ready?"

"Yes I even brought your UV sunlamp to help your child heal faster. I have also arranged for Aquaman, Flash and Lantern meet you both outside for crowd control."

"Thanks J'onzz", I replay.

Diana's heart beat was steady but our son's heart beat…

J'onzz feels doubt enter my thoughts, "Don't lose heart Clark both of them will pull through this."

The closer we get to the Washington I hear the press hounding Flash, Lantern and Aquaman as the wait for us to arrive at the Hall.

"Flash, Flash a word."

"How is the League handling the Loss of the Watchtower?"

"Went did Superman and Wonder Woman officially become an item?"

"Do you know why A.R.G.U.S and the military attacked the League?"

"How is the Princess doing?

"Is Wonder Woman really pregnant?"

I hear the League member speaking to the press. "We will be making a Statement in time after we have assisted the damage. Please no further questions."

As Diana and I enter the Washington DC air space everyone looks up in the sky as they hear my sonic boom. I look down at my moon in my arms covered in what is left of my plaid shirt. Her face looks so pale lying on my bare chest.

"Just a while longer my moon, just hold on", I say turning my glaze to the Hall of Justice as I approach it.

THUMP…Thump…thump.

As my feet touch the ground in front of the Hall of Justice the crowd goes silent. With each step I take the crowd part as they see my eyes still red with rage. They look at my moon's almost lifeless pale face resting on my broad chest.

I hear Flash, Lantern and Aquaman come up besides me. "Big Blue… I don't know what to say", Flash says placing hand on my shoulder.

"We are so sorry Superman", Lantern says as he uses his power ring to create a tunnel to block the presses prying eyes. Flash and Lantern guide me into the Halls of Justice. I look behind me to see Aquaman has remained outside with the people gathered.

"Let me handle the press Clark, J'onzz is in the Superman room in the med bay", Aquaman says to me. "You just focus on Diana."

I nod to him as the Hall's door close.

Washington DC. White House

The President sits glue to the TV screen as he watching a decorated military man gun down Wonder Woman. He places his hands on his forehead. "Get me Waller here now, she has a lot of explaining to do."

"Yes Mister President", one of the secret serviceman answers. The President gets up from his desk.

Looking to his press secretary the President relays orders, "We need to make a heartfelt apology to the League and to Superman."

"Sir, but A.R.G.U.S's information was right Superman does have weapons up there", the press secretary responds.

"We just shot the most powerful man possibly in the universe pregnant woman. You saw what he did to those men", he pauses. "If I were in his shoes I would done the same thing and probably worst", the President answers.

"Yes Sir", she answers walking out of the office.

"Now we sit and pray nothing happens to Wonder Woman because of she dies", he says looking out of the window to his side. "God help us all."

Hiya Readers, it's your friendly neighborhood nerdy gamer, I hope you enjoy this chapter. so let me know how you feel. What's up next: Walkabout, Diana meets Wonder Woman Prime and we learn the origins of Superman Prime... I feel a little super sex coming... OMG


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 13: Walkabout

Hall of Justice Med-bay

The hallways were lined with members of the Justice League as I carried my moon to the Med-bay. I hear her heartbeat slow.

"Just hold on Moon", I whisper. We finally reach the Med-bay's Superman room I see J'onzz prepping.

"Place her on the table Clark", he told me as I gently placed her body on the surgical table. J'onzz walked up to Diana and examined her wound. As he removed the blood stained top of her dress he saw my eyes turn red. J'onzz looked me in my eyes and told me to leave. "Clark, listening to me wait outside please for Diana and your child sake. They need to you to be strong for them."

I touch my moon's face with my hand, "I won't leave her side J'onzz, I can't leave her." He could see I wouldn't change my mind so he didn't press the question again.

"Ok Clark, just let me do my job", he replied.

The wound was veins surrounded by tiny green veins. J'onzz took one of Diana's own knives, forged by her brother Hephaestus, to the wound in order to remove the bullet. I felt weak as he removed the bullet.

J'onzz moves the bullet to his face and in order to examine it. "Bullet has been successfully removed. The projectile seems to be a tiny green bullet most likely forged from Kryptonite."

"By Rao, Kryptonite. They shot her with Kryptonite", I said pacing back and forth. "How much did Waller and Lex know about us?" I say to myself.

"Did you treat her before you left the Fortress?" J'onzz asked looking puzzled.

"No, I picked her up and brought her straight here", I replied watching J'onzz turn on the UV solar lamps onto my moon. "J'onzz is something wrong with the baby?"

"There should be since she was shot with a Kryptonite, but it seems someone has given her a some kind of antidote", he answered. "Do you know of any remedy to Kryptonite poisoning?"

"Other than going and sitting by the sun for a few hours, not to my knowledge", I reply.

"Maybe one of her family came to her aid Clark."

"Maybe."

"She needs to rest", J'onzz said as he moved a big chair next to her bed. "And so do you." He patted me on the shoulder.

I grabbed her small hands, "Come back to your sun, I don't know if I can survive without you."

A place in between life and death

I slowly open my eyes but all I see is blackness. I hear J'onzz and Kal talking over my body.

"Kal?" I scream. "I'm here…" From the darkness I hear a faint voice.

_"Diana", it calls._

I turn around but nothing is there. "Hello, who is there?" I ask into the darkness.

_"You must stop him…"_

I try and find my barring looking all around me. In the distance I see a small light.

"Who must I stop spirit?" I ask as I walk towards the light but the voice does not

Answer back

"Spirit I mean you no harm, I just don't know where I am", I ask again hoping the voice would answer back.

_"You are in a place for lost souls."_

Its words sent chills down my spine.

"Why am I here?" I ask as I get closer to the light. Getting closer to it I see it is a hooded figure. I stop in front of it. "Please spirit am I dead?"

The hooded figure turns to face me and its cloak vanishes. As I look in to its eyes I see a woman that looks identical to me. She was tall with white haired but her eyes were as blue as mine. Her dress was in an off the shoulder but was held up in the middle by a black "S".

_"No sister", she answers. "The hooded man just brought me here."_

Looking her up and down it is fascinating. "Why do you call me sister?"

_Stepping towards me say speaks. "I am Diana of Earth Prime, you are a branch of me."_

I look into her eyes. "Earth Prime?"

_"You and the Justice League have traveled to different earths before. You just did not come to mine, sine it ended long before yours was created._

The battles with Earth-3 and the Crime Syndicate come to my mind. In the distance back towards the blackness I faintly hear Kal's voice.

_"Please my moon don't leave me."_

I look away from the light woman. "Kal I here I won't…."

_"He can't hear you", she says. I turn to here in anger._

"Please release me I must return home."

_ "I can not", she pauses. "Not just yet. You must take a warning back to our earth."_

"What warning? A.R.G.U.S. has already attacked us", I reply looking at her.

_ "This is only the beginning", she pauses as her eyes move down my body and stop at my stomach. "Are you with child?"_

I wrap my arms around my stomach. "Yes."

_ She walks even closer and places her hand on my stomach. As she does I see a barrages of images and sounds until I see the fortress and body on the floor. I see a man who looks just like Kal grab Steve and toss him outside. He walks up to my body and placed a vile to my lips than gently kissed them._

I step back. What was that?"

_"That is my worlds Superman and the mulitveres savior", she looks away for me. "…and also its destroyer." _

The image of him kissing me haunts my memory. "If what you say is true than my Kal comes from yours and my sun would never do such a thing!" I yell.

_"If a man loses all he has he is capable of doing anything", she answers._

She again moves towards me grabbing my wrist. My mind is pull one hundred direction until I find myself in bed in the Fortress of Solitude.

_The Fortress of Solitude, Earth Prime_

As I open my eyes I find myself no longer is darkness but the beautiful light of the fortress. I her Diana Prime speak.

_ "See the death of the god's of truth and justice and the birth of the god of revenge." Her voice vanishes. _

_ I look the bedroom and see a tall shirtless man standing out on the balcony. I get off bed but I found it a little difficult. I look down to see my belly was a little larger than mine own is._

_ "I must be living one of her memories", I say to myself walking towards the man on the balcony._

_ "Can not sleep beloved?" She said touching his back._

_ "No", he replied turning to face her. "Is it wise to go Themyscira Diana right now especially in your condition?"_

_ She looked up at him and smiled. "My mother and sister will be happy that I have return and that I will bring another Amazon into the fold." _

_ He places he hand on her stomach and beings to rub it. "You should have told her about us."_

_ "Kal, I know. Give them time. They will love you as I do once they meet you." He leans down and kisses her._

_ "Kal, do you still find me beautiful", she pulled back from him. "Even though I am no longer perfect." She pointed to her stomach. _

_ He took her hands and laced them with his own. "You are always prefect and are barely showing Diana with three months to go" He pulls her in close to him muscular body. _

_ "You are just being kind Kal, thank you._

_ "I only speak the truth." He took their laced hands and removed her nightgown, leaving her naked body covered in moonlight. "Beautiful", he said as he joined her nakedness in the moonlight. _

_ He led her back to the large bed behind them than the image faded and I found myself back in the darkness._

"What was that?" I ask her as feel my mind return to my body.

_"That was Superman Primes last happy memory but there is more you must see."_

I feel slightly weak but I feel myself being taken to another place.

_Themyscira of Earth Prime_

_ I find myself on my island standing in the throne in the Senate building of Themyscira before my mother and the Senate._

_ "Diana! What have you done?" one Senator bellowed. "You have allowed yourself to be taken by a man."_

_ "Have you forgotten what happened to our people all those years ago?" yelled another. The Senate was in uproar. _

"This is no different that when I went home to tell my own mother", I say to myself.

_"The difference being that you worlds Superman had a life with Lois before he had a life with you. Your mother had time to get to know Kal long before you two became a couple", she paused. "Lois died I my world long before she and Kal had a life together. My mother was never given time to get to know him as yours has."_

_ I again return my attention to the uproar in the Senate._

_ Kal stepped forward, "Queen Hippolyta, I love your daughter with all of my heart, body and soul. I would never harm her or our son." _

_ The Senate gasped as a red headed Amazon comes up behind Diana Prime. "You have brought great shame to us Clay by barring this man's son", she said as soldiers fill the chamber. "As I told you before the stain that is Clay must be removed."_

_ "Alexa, Senator please hear me. It is time to move past the actions Hercules", Diana breaths. "Are there not bad Amazons? Why should there not be good men as well."_

_ "Sister do not listen to Clay's lies. Men have not changed and this one is proof!" Alexa yelled causing the Amazons to cheer. _

_ Superman Prime reached for Diana's hand_

_ "We should go…"_

_ Diana turned to her mother. "Did you not love my father Zeus? Did he not save you and our sister from Hera's grasp because he loved you?"_

_ Hippolyta stood. "He is a god, this thing is a mortal man there is a difference my child." _

_ "No there isn't", she replied stepping up to her mother's throne. "You loved him as I love Kal El!"_

_ "Silence!" Hippolyta yelled as she looked at Superman. "Chain him!" _

_ Kal took to the skies to grab Diana but Alexa took a magical chain and caught his foot. The Amazons surrounded his body as it hit the Senate floor. Two other Amazons grab Diana preventing her from helping him. _

_ "Mother please stop this madness" she said as she watched in horror as her beloved was bound by the magical chains of Hercules. The Amazons cheered as he brought to his knees._

_ The red headed Alexa then turned her attention to Diana. "You have brought shame Clay", said Alexa as she took her blade from its sheath. _

_ Kal yelled as he saw the red woman take her blade to Diana's womb. As Diana's body falls limp to the floor Hippolyta turned away._

"Cl_ay's stain is no more now we must remove this male for poisoning her mind against our ways." Alexa declared before the Senate._

_ I saw Kal feel with rage eyes all crimson red. He broke his chains throwing the Amazons who were holding them in several directions. He looked up with his fiery eyes and turned them to Alexa. _

_"AMAZONS ATTACK!" Yelled Alexa. _

_Kal grabbed her hand which was still dripping with Diana's blood. He crushed her hand and through her through a wall with super speed. He walked over to her quivering body. She spat at him as he picked up the remaining pieces of chain in her hand. He turned to The Queen. _

_"Why did you allow them to kill your own daughter you sick monster?" he asked as he swatted the Amazon warriors who blocked his path to Hippolyta with the chain in his hand. _

_Reaching the Queen I quickly throw the chain around her neck. "You monster!" he yelled pulling the chain tight around her neck. She tried to breathe but he tighter. He dropped her lifeless body to the Senate floor._

_He looked toward Diana's lifeless body and took it in to his arms. He screamed causing the island itself to shake as he cradle it mourning for he lost love and child._

A place between life and death

I feel myself return to my body and I see Diana Prime looking at me. "By the gods", I say. "Could my Kal do this if I die? Could my mother allow my sisters to kill me?"

_"That I do not know", she says. "All I know is that my earth's Kal El no longer walks on the path of truth and justice. You and your world must stop him before he destroys it all."_

"How can we defeat him?" I ask her.

_"He is looking for something called the Master Mother Box, with it he will be able to destroy the very fabric of the mulitverse"._

A tall man appears from behind Diana Prime. He touches her arm.

_"I know", she says to him. _

"Who are you?" I ask him. He moved to speak but she cut him off.

_"He is the temporary protector of the mulitverse and the one who brought you here."_

"Well than you have my thanks", I say to him. I sense him smile even though his face is hidden.

The Darkness begins to fade into light. The man takes Diana Primes hand and they both turn away from me. I look at them walking away but something about him seems familiar. His walked exactly like Kal's. I smile turning my back to them and towards the light.

"Till we meet again my Little Sun", I whisper.

The Hall of Justice Med-Bay

I sit in the chair J'onzz left for me in a blanket with my head resting on my moon's lap.

Thump, Thump, thump thump.

I hear my moon's heartbeat return to normal. I feel her hand run through my curls.

"Hello Sun", she smiles as she opens her beautiful blue eyes.

"Hello Moon", I reply. "I thought I had lost both of you."

"I will never leave your side my sun", she answers.

I look into her blue eyes and hug her. We hear J'onzz enter the room.

"It is good to see you have awakened Princess. You had us worried there for a little bit", he says as he checks her vitals.

"How long was I out?" she asks.

"About five days", he answers. "The child needed to heal so it took a bit longer."

thump, thump. I listen to our son's heartbeat as I hear Batman enter the doorway.

"How is she J'onzz?" Batman asks.

"Healed", he answers. I look at my old friend his face serious.

"Clark we need to talk. I saw something on the fortress's cameras", Batman says looking at my face. "Alone."

"Anything you have to say you can say in front of her", I answer him.

Batman walks over to the console next to J'onzz and pulls up the fortress footage. He plays the footage until it get to Steven being thrown.

"What I'm a looking about Bruce?" I ask as she stops the image at a blur. Batman enhances the image. On the screen they see a man resembling me on the screen."

"By Rao. What is that another clone from Waller?" I ask.

"I have no clue but he was able to get into the fortress undetected and upload Brainiac into its systems." I become agitated as I stare at the man who defiled my home.

Diana takes my hand and places it on our son to calm me.

"His name is Superman Prime."

"How do you know that?" Batman asks.

"I saw his wife," she pauses. "We have to stop him before his finds the Master Mother Box."

"A Master Mother Box, doesn't Darkseid and his people use those to travel?" J'onzz asks.

I my face turns dim. "Yes it is how they create boomtubes."

"I'll get in contact with Scott Free and Bing Birda, see if they know anything about this." Batman says.

"We have to stop them, Kal or he'll destroy everything", she says.

I grab her hand, "Don't worry we will find this Prime and make him pay."

She looks back at me. "No revenge my sun. He saved my and our son's life back at the fortress", she says looking at my angered eyes. "The man I love is the one usually telling me to remain calm."

Listening to our child's heartbeat I know she is right but it doesn't mean I can't hit him really, really hard.

I stand up. "Batman call everyone to the round table in the founder's chamber we need to talk."

Hiya Readers, it's your friendly neighborhood nerdy gamer, I hope you enjoy this chapter it is a little dark. Please review if you like. What's up next: Waller has to explain her action to the President. while Lex has bigger problems when he has to explain to Prime Diana being shot.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Did I Do That?

The Kent Farm Smallville

Slowly General Sam Lane comes to lying behind one of the SUVs he brought with him. He looks around to see all of his men still unconscious.

"Damn it", he says getting to his feet he hold his side feeling he had broken a rib. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out his phone. He hears Waller pick up.

"General it is good to hear you are still alive", she says to him looking at several news outlets bashing the government for attacking the League.

"What the hell happened Waller? You said you wanted her alive", he yells spiting a little blood from his mouth.

He hears her pause. "Waller one of our men started this madness ", he says.

"I need you to go the Luthor", she says.

General Lane knew something was up. He may hate Superman but he hatred Luthor even more. Lex was a mortal man with a serious god complex.

"Luthor, is just as big of a menace as Superman. Don't tell me that you made a deal with that maniac", he says as he stumbles to his vehicle.

"The enemy of my enemy is my friend Sam. Without his absolute hatred of Superman we may never be able to rid the world of those vigilantes."

"Waller his hatred blinds him. He nearly got me killed!" He hears a helicopter approach.

"Here is your ride Sam it will take you to Luthor Corp. There we'll being the next phase of our plan", she says as she turns one of the monitors to the outside of the A.R.G.U.S. headquarters. She watches as several black cars approach the building.

"Fine but if Lex crosses us again he's dead", Sam says watching the copter getting closer.

"Yes he is."

"How did the world take our actions?"

"They took it as we just shot Superman's pregnant wife in a nursery in the Fortress of Solitude", she responds watching the men approaching the building.

Sam paused feeling sick to his stomach. "My god Waller… Is she dead?"

"We don't know, the League is being tight lipped about it."

Sam beings to reflect on his actions: Superman was protecting his family just as any man would. Could he have been wrong about him?

"What have we done Amanda?" he questions as an A.R.G.U.S. helicopter lands in front of him.

"What we had to do", she answers as men in suits exit black vehicle outside her building.

A.R.G.U.S Headquarters.

Waller hangs up the phone with Sam and sits back in horror watching the reaction on the news of the people siding with the League, Superman and Wonder Woman.

..._"They keep us save. Guess this A.R.G.U.S. thinks they defected Darkseid and saved the planet."_

_ ..."They look cute together I am happy so happy for them and their baby." _

_ …"Superman and Wonder Woman deserve to some happiness since they risk their lives everyday for us"_

_ "… I always knew the government was jealous of the League. They help everyone not just the powerful."_

The group of men in black come to her office door. "Waller you need to come with us." She turns off her TV's and follows them.

"You won this round League", she says under her breath. "but the war has just begun."

Luthor Corp Metropolis

Lex sits back in enjoyment of the chaos he had unleashed.

"As soon as she dies Superman will be just as loony as Prime and I will be the worlds savior", he gloats.

He hears a sonic boom over Metropolis he smiles thinking it belonged to Superman, but he was sadly mistaken.

Prime lands on the balcony outside of Lex's office.

"Superman its good to see…" he says as he feels Prime grabs Lex's neck cutting him off.

"Did you order that man to shot Diana?" Prime growls.

"No Prime I would never betray you", Lex answers. Prime hears Lex's heartbeat increase rapidly.

"Lie, Brainiac if you please…" As Prime grasps his neck Lex feels a burning sensation in his head.

**Accessing memory files. Processing…. **

"What is happing to me?" Lex questions as he see Brainiac image appear in his mind.

**Memory found.**

"Show me", Prime tells Brainiac.

_"Prime saw a soldier under Lex's control speak, "…I will enjoy taming you princess in my penthouse in Metropolis after you arrive, since Darkseid wasn't up to the task." Then he flashed to him ordering Trevor to shoot her. "…Alpha Unit One, a hostile has been teleported to the fortress engage and eliminate."_

Prime's eyes feel with rage. "Diana is off limits Luthor!" he shouts as he tightens his grip.

"Prime", Brainiac says. "We need this man for a little while longer Master. Release him."

Prime drops Lex's body to the ground. "Remember you serve me Lex and I can end you when ever your usefulness comes to an end", Prime says heading out of Lex's office. "I need to know what materials your friends may have gathered up after Darkseid's invasion."

Lex gets back to his feet holding his neck. "I'll have someone on it immediately."

"Good, and if you ever touch Diana again there will be nothing left of you to bury."

Prime leaves his office. "I got you."

Seeing that Prime was gone he beings to think aloud.

"Now I know your weakness Prime", he laughs walking over to his tablet. He pulls up the picture of Wonder Woman being shot. "I will end you just like I will end Superman."

Lex hears his assistant buzz his office. "Mister Luthor there is a General Sam Lane here to meet you."

"Thank you Mercy, send him in", Lex tell his assistant. General Lane walks into Lex's office.

"Hello General I see Waller has informed you that we are now working together."

Sam scowls, "We do not work together. I work with Waller not you."

"Well we shall get to be the best of friends now that Waller is about very busy dealing with the President. So now you do work for me", Lex laughs.

The White House Washington DC

After a short ride Waller notices the vehicles had stopped. One of the men opened the door and she found herself in front of the White House.

"Follow us Ma'am", another man told her.

As she walks through the building all eyes were in her. They burned with anger at her actions against the League and the power couple. They came up to the oval office and she opened the door to find the President waiting for her behind his desk.

"Inside now Waller", he said. "Everyone leave us."

"Are you sure Mister President?" one of the secret servicemen asked. The President looks at the man and he left.

"Mister President, what do I owe the pleasure of this meeting?" she asked sitting in front of him.

"You know damn will Waller. Superman, Wonder Woman and the League are this worlds heroes", he responded.

"We were trying to prevent Superman from having weapons."

"Cut the crap, your man Trevor shot a pregnant woman in a nursery. A NURSERY WALLER!" he yelled slamming his hands on his desk.

Waller jumped back in her sit. "Trevor has always been a loose cannon since Diana dumped him five years ago. Maybe he finally lost in seeing her carrying Superman's child."

"Do you tell yourself this b.s to help you sleep at night?"

"Sir Superman is a threat and now that he and Wonder Woman are having a child he is an even bigger one."

"No you have made him a bigger one", he said looking at the replayed footage of Wonder Woman getting shot. "Now we have to deal with angry superheroes and even angry villains united in their hatred of us for hurting them."

Waller placed her head down, "I'm sorry sir. I was just doing what I thought was right." She reaches into her pocket and pulled out a remote.

She pushed the button on it and a hum filled the oval office.

"Sorry won't fix this. Waller you are no longer the head of A.R.G.U.S…" the president said but he went silent in mid sentence. His eyes turn black.

"Now Mister President get out of my sit", she said as she walked up to the president desk. He gets up and she sits down. "I am the one pulling the shots."

Waller picked up her phone. "Hello Luthor"

"Waller I see you are enjoying your new big chair", Lex answered her. "My employer requires access to the items you have from the Darkseid invasion."

"Those items are highly classified, what does he want with them?" she questioned.

"He will not help us if he doesn't."

"Consider it done then", she replied.

"Many thanks, not it is time to unleash Prime unto our world."

Hiya Readers this is your friendly neighborhood nerdy gamer. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Whats up next: Superman and the League break their silence... will Superman be like Prime and want revenge or will his love for Diana save him from that fate. Please review and let me know if you like my story so far


End file.
